Saying Goodbye
by BookwormBpants
Summary: A quick one shot about a scene I imagined between Harry and Ginny the day of Fred's funeral.


**A/N: Hey here is a quick one shot of scene I imagines between Harry and Ginny. All of my stories exist in the same world, but they could also stand alone. Enjoy!**

Harry walked through the door to the burrow guilt gnawing at his stomach. He saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table she wasn't crying. Harry almost wish she was instead she looked as though her heart had been ripped from her body. She looked up when Harry entered and she got up to wrap him in a bone crushing hug. Harry patted her on the back not sure how to make her feel better. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on Harry's shoulders and held him at arm's length. She looked him in the eyes and said, "None of this is your fault dear, today I just need you to help Ginny get through this. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded his head and Mrs. Weasley shooed him upstairs.

Harry paused outside the door to Ginny's room. He knocked, but received no answer. He peeked in the door and saw Ginny sitting in her window staring at the orchard treetops where she had played so many games of Quidditch with Fred. She turned when she heard Harry come in, but didn't speak. Ginny looked away, she stiffened when she felt Harry sit down next to her. How could he be calm, how could he not be falling to pieces? The impossible had happened her big brother; her Fred was never going to laugh again.

Ginny felt angry, she didn't know what to do with all this hate. She wanted to hit something, to make someone hurt like she was hurting. So Ginny did the only reasonable thing to do she turned around and punched Harry in the shoulder. If her actions surprised him Harry didn't show it, he just waited for her to stop punching him and then put his arms around her. Ginny buried her head into his chest, taking in his familiar smell. She broke down again all of the fight leaving her body. Ginny sobbed until it felt like she was going to shrivel up; there were no more tears in her.

Ginny looked up to see tears quietly flowing down Harry's cheeks. He noticed her looking and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Ginny wanted to relax into his touch. She wanted to stay here in her room with Harry forever. She wanted to pretend they were just two normal teenagers, and get up to things they weren't supposed to just because. Ginny most definitely did not want to face the funeral and having to say goodbye.

Fred had been so alive, it just wasn't possible. How was she supposed to handle this, how could she get used to the idea that Fred was gone, and worst of all Fred and George were gone. Every silly thing they had ever done they had done together. Every card they'd ever given her had been signed Fred and George. Now they had become an I, and Ginny didn't know what to do. She shifted in Harry's arms so she could look up at him.

"Harry, how do you do it? You walk around every day, you function. How does the grief not eat you alive, I feel like I'm dying. You've lost your entire family and you're still here, how do you do it?" Harry smiled sadly at Ginny. "It's hard Gin, there's a part of you that won't ever be whole again, but you have to keep going. Eventually you learn to live with the empty spot, you get used to them not being there. And sometimes it'll hit you that they're gone and the grief will feel fresh, but you deal with it. I can't promise you that this will be okay Gin, and I can't tell you everything is going to work out. It's not okay, nothing will ever be okay again, but you will survive and it will get easier. You are one of the strongest people I know Gin, so I know that eventually you'll be okay again."

Ginny snuggled into Harry again, tears threatening to leak from the corners of her eyes. Ginny heard her mother calling them all downstairs. She knew it was time, knew she was going to have to say goodbye to her brother today. But Ginny also knew that she would survive this. Fred spent his life making other people smile, and she knew he wouldn't want them to be miserable for the rest of their lives. Ginny walked downstairs hand in hand with Harry, they would face this funeral and the many others they would be attending in the coming days together.


End file.
